Happy Birthday
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: The third part in what I call the 'He Knew' trilogy of oneshots. This is the part with the sex, folks, and you don't need to read He Knew to understand it. I do suggest reading it, though, and the second part is not yet written. Thanks, please enjoy. M.


Grimmjow broke away from his group of buddies as they got closer to his dorm building. "See ya later, guys!" he said, turning and walking across the grass. Behind him all his friends made loud noises of disbelief.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hisagi said, and Grimmjow had to turn his head back. "It's your birthday, man! You're 21 today, you _have_ to go drinking with us!"

"Actually, man, I'm gonna spend tonight with Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said, trying to be cool about it. Really, though, he was a little worried. That morning Ulquiorra had stopped him from going out the door, playing with his hands, and asked him nervously if he could please wit to go out till tomorrow. He was only 18, already a sophomore in college and, after a few strings had been pulled, Grimmjow's dormmate. And his soulmate. Ulquiorra was rarely ever nervous about anything, and the fact that he had been that morning scared the shit out of Grimmjow. Whatever Ulquiorra had to say today, it was important.

"Oh, I see how it is," Hisagi joked. "Okay, okay- but you have to go with us tomorrow."

"Yeah, totally," Grimmjow said, waving. "Later, guys." The group set off on their own way, and Grimmjow went his.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Hisagi shouted after him. Grimmjow went red.

"Wha- you know that's not how it is!" he spluttered back.

"Yeah, yeah," Hisagi said, jogging off to catch up with the others. "See ya, Grimmkitty!" Grimmjow watched him go, face flaming as the people who had heard that snickered. He just turned and kept walking, and honestly Hisagi's comment had sobered him. He had never told his best friend about Ulquiorra's past, or how he had discovered it. Or how he had made Ulquiorra's tyrant, their high-school principal, a vegetable for life. Just remembering the things he had learned, what he'd seen, made his gut churn. He wouldn't ever do _anything_ to bring those memories back to either one of them.

That day, on that old beat-down road in the middle of that abandoned forest, everything Grimmjow knew had fallen apart. He'd seen the truth of Ulquiorra's cold exterior and the pain it was hiding, the years of abuse and scars. He'd been so frightened. He'd been terrified that one day Aizen would go too far and take away the only person that Grimmjow had so desperately wanted to be a part of. That was back when Grimmjow would act up to try to hold that fascinating teen's attention, back when they were enemies. But when Grimmjow had barged into Aizen's house on that Saturday and found him with a knife embedded in Ulquiorra's skin, Ulquiorra had a look on his face like he couldn't believe Grimmjow had come to save him.

He could still remember the sickening sound of the back of Aizen's head caving in as he hit the ground. Grimmjow hadn't meant to do that to him, he wasn't a killer- because Aizen had died there. His body survived, but Aizen was dead. Grimmjow had turned to Ulquiorra, who was huddled into a tiny ball in the corner, hugging his knees. His beautiful eyes were swimming in tears, and Grimmjow had felt his heart constrict in his chest. He was so afraid that Ulquiorra would think he was a monster, but Ulquiorra had grabbed him and held him close like he was the only thing left on earth. Grimmjow had held him as he cried, and as much as it hurt to hear him sob he had felt like the most privileged man in the world.

After that, Ulquiorra never wanted to leave his side. Grimmjow was just fine with that, but when Ulquiorra had graduated and gone to college… Grimmjow had worked so hard in school, so hard, nearly killing himself to get his grades up. He wanted to so bad to get into the same college as Ulquiorra. He knew that his lover had purposefully gone to a lower-expectation college so that he could catch up to him, and knowing that was painful he hated it when Ulquiorra gave up things for him, but at least he had gotten in and it was worth it. They could be together, and that meant more to Grimmjow than anything. He never wanted to eave Ulquiorra alone to remember the things that had been done to him.

Grimmjow hopped up the stairs in the dorm building, up to the third floor. The door to his and Ulquiorra's room was unlocked, signifying Ulquiorra's being inside, and Grimmjow nervously opened up and stepped in. the dorms here were nice, there being one large room in the front with a fridge and sitting area. There were two doors, one for each of their rooms, though lately Ulquiorra had been crawling in with him most nights. The door to Ulquiorra's room was closed, but Grimmjow's was open and he could see Ulquiorra sitting on his bed. Grimmjow gulped a little and walked in.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked over, still sitting on the foot-end of the bed. He looked a lot calmer than he had that morning- whatever had bothered him, he had made some decision. All he had to do now was say it, whatever it was, and immediately Grimmjow's mind went to the ever-present fear that someday Ulquiorra would tire of him. His breath caught in his throat, his heart just stopping. No. _No._

"Hey Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said. "Could you come here?" Grimmjow didn't want to. He didn't want to go ever there because if he did, Ulquiorra would say whatever he had to say, and Grimmjow wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. But he made his leaden feet move, made them carry him over to the one person he felt he could never lose, not if he wanted to keep his sanity. He stood in front of him, facing him, and Ulquiorra just looked up at him.

Grimmjow let a shaking hand brush across Ulquiorra's cheek, sliding a few locks of his shining black hair back only to have them fall back again. He put every drop of tenderness he had into that light, almost non-existent touch, as if by showing Ulquiorra everything that he didn't always show he could persuade him to stay. He had a deep feeling, an inkling inside of him, of what Ulquiorra was going to say. His fingertips tingled where they touched that tiny, beautiful being, and his heart swelled painfully like an infected sore as Grimmjow realized that this may be the last time he'd ever touch Ulquiorra like this.

Ulquoirra stood, and he was so close to Grimmjow. Grimmjow cupped the side of his face, trailing his thumb down one of the dark teartracks that had been tattooed on to cover up two of the scars Aizen had given him. He hurt inside. "I appreciate that you missed drinking tonight for me," Ulquiorra said, taking another step in and putting his hand on Grimmjow's chest, over his aching heart. Grimmjow put the other hand on Ulquiorra's waist as if he could hold him there.

"Of course," Grimmjow said, barely above a whisper. He couldn't make his voice strong, not now when he needed to the most.

"Well, thank you," Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow froze. Ulquiorra only ever said thank you when it was something colossal. "I just really didn't want you drunk for this." What? Why? Was he afraid that he would say what Grimmjow had the sinking feeling he was going to say and that if Grimmjow was drunk he would hut him? The thought stabbed him. Ulquiorra leaned up, standing on his tiptoes to be able to kiss Grimmjow sweetly. Grimmjow quickly, desperately returned it, clasping Ulquiorra's face in his hands and pulling him farther up.

Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, and Grimmjow leaned down more. He kissed like he'd never kissed anyone else, crushing their lips between each other's and their teeth. Everything he was, everything he'd ever been or hoped to be was put into that kiss, and when it was gone he would have nothing. And when Ulquiorra was gone, he would _be_ nothing.

Ulquiorra backed off, and Grimmjow desperately lurched forward to connect their lips again. Ulquiorra made a little sound and broke away again, and Grimmjow felt his world crumble, the pillars buckling. Every single nerve in his body screamed at him not to let it end, to go back in and silence any protest Ulquiorra had with his lips, but- Ulquiorra had moved away. He didn't want this, and Grimmjow had known all along that he couldn't say no. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, "there's no need to kiss so hard. I'm not going anywhere."

Grimmjow's head shot up to look Ulquiorra disbelievingly in the eyes, but Ulquiorra was already leaning in and taking Grimmjow's mouth again. For a moment Grimmjow's head spun in shock, and then he smiled like a fool into the kiss, laughing like nothing could have possible made him happier nothing could have. His whole being felt the thrill of total joy, and it seemed like all his organs floated up in his body as if he were going to take off from the inside out. He felt light and free, and everything he had ever needed was right there in his arms.

He continued to grin kissing Ulquiorra back with all his renewed strength. It was still hard, but it was a different kind of hard that Ulquiorra didn't object to. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. If nothing else he liked it better, because he leaned in. Grimmjow was too relieved, too thrilled to wonder what Ulquiorra _had_ called him up for.

Ulquiorra took a step back, and Grimmjow followed him without a second thought. It just felt right to stay close to him, now that he knew what Ulquiorra wanted him there. So when Ulquiorra took another step backward Grimmjow matched him. Then he felt Ulquiorra tipping back, pulling him down alongside, their lips still locked- but it didn't feel like an uncontrolled fall. They landed on the bed, and Grimmjow reluctantly broke the kiss to look down at Ulquiorra.

The young man looked gorgeous. The sun was setting outside, and the vibrant colored light shone off of his pale, pale skin and splayed ebony hair. It was reflected in his emerald, gem-like eyes as they looked up at Grimmjow through long, long lashes. His dual-colored lips were plump and flushed from the kiss and his grey t-shirt bared his neck and part of his collarbone. He took Grimmjow's breath away; but at the same time, Grimmjow could see the decision that Ulquiorra had made. He forced himself to breathe.

"U- Ulquiorra…" he croaked. Ulquiorra's eyes were bright and beautiful, and waiting for Grimmjow to say something. "_Oh,_ Ulquiorra. I- I can't. I can't."

"You don't want to?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh, God, that's not it," Grimmjow said, leaping to assure Ulquiorra that he was wanted. "I do, Ulquiorra, but I- I just can't." Ulquiorra put his little hands on either side of Grimmjow's face, pulling him closer with an intent look. Grimmjow's heart sank as he realized that Ulquiorra was going to try to persuade him, and Grimmjow would never forgive himself if he caved. Aizen had done more than just cut and bruised Ulquiorra. He had taken his first, his innocence, and even after he'd taken it he had still demanded the service of that tiny creature. He had been just 15. Grimmjow couldn't do that same act, not knowing that every moment would bring back those memories.

"If I don't give this to you," Ulquiorra said with serious, honest eyes that drilled into Grimmjow's guilt, "a part of me will always be his." I want to be yours make me yours, Grimmjow. Please." Grimmjow looked into those eyes, and he realized that Ulquiorra was right. As long as Aizen was the last person to have Ulquiorra in that way, he would own a little chip of that sweet, genius being that Grimmjow held so dear. Grimmjow's stomach churned at the thought of leaving Ulquiorra like that, and he knew that Ulquiorra felt as sick at the idea too. But, still, something in him continued to tell him that doing this was wrong.

Ulquiorra must have seen it on Grimmjow's face, because he pulled Grimmjow's face even closer. Grimmjow was helpless to look away from those entrancing eyes; they were a piece of his everything, and Grimmjow loved them. "It won't make me think of him," Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow caught his breath. "You won't hurt me. You'll make it feel good." Grimmjow stared into Ulquiorra's face, and those words caved him. Ulquiorra had such unshakable faith in him, Ulquiorra trusted him to do this incredible thing and do it right, Ulquiorra believed that he would be gentle. Grimmjow felt an incredible, deep honor seeping into his spine. He closed what little space was between them, ever-so-softly bringing their lips together in a sweet, true display of his love.

"Alright, Ulquiorra," he said quietly, only pulling away a little. "I promise." Ulquiorra pulled him back down, kissing him again as Grimmjow felt a weight settle on him. He didn't really know what he was doing, he was terrified of doing it wrong- but he had sworn. Ulquiorra needed him to do this, and he had to. He immersed himself in the kiss, caressing Ulquiorra's smooth cheek as he strengthened his resolve. He needed that strength now.

With shaking hands, he smoothed down the sides of Ulquiorra's torso. He could feel Ulquiorra's ribs beneath his hands, but not in a sickly way; Ulquiorra seemed to like the feel of Grimmjow touching his obliques. Grimmjow lingered there, more because he was afraid to go on than anything else and Ulquiorra's liking it was an excuse to stay put. He just rubbed soothingly up and down, feeling the grey cotton of Ulquiorra's shirt wrinkling and un-wrinkling. He was sure to focus on kissing well, too, knowing that it would probably be good to lavish some attention on Ulquiorra's neck but reluctant to do so. That just seemed so much less _personal_ than a regular kiss.

Still, he knew he had to do _some_thing. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and allowed his hands to go farther, skimming Ulquiorra's feminine waist. He wasn't as womanly as he had been two years ago, but he was still petite and slim, and Grimmjow still felt the incessant need to protect him. He resolutely decided to look at what they were about to do as protecting him, and his hands stopped shaking quite so hard. He felt Ulquiorra's tiny, long-fingered hands slide down his shoulders and onto his chest, sensually dragging down, and through the thin blue fabric of his button-down shirt Grimmjow could very well make out the lines on Ulquiorra's hands. He shivered.

He hovered still for a moment as Ulquiorra took it upon himself to unbutton that blue shirt, exposing his heating chest to the air of the room. Only a sliver of the sun lay above the ground, and it was quickly darkening. There were no lights on. He knew that Ulquiorra was sending him a silent message saying that he was fine, just keep going. Grimmjow felt the bottom button open at Ulquiorra's fingers and gingerly slid his own fingertips lightly under the hem of Ulquiorra's shirt. He could feel the jutting pelvis bones, and Ulquiorra shivered a little at the feather-light touch.

That gave Grimmjow more courage, and he slowly allowed his hands to creep over Ulquiorra's lower belly. His skin was soft, and his lean muscles could be felt just beneath; Ulquiorra put his hand on Grimmjow's bared chest, and Grimmjow felt a stirring in his loins begin. To have Ulquiorra touching him in such an intimate way was something Grimmjow had dreamed of but never expected to feel. Yet here he was, laying over the most beautiful being in the world, touching that being and letting Ulquiorra do the same to him. As the full weight of what they were about to do crashed into him, the first thing he was aware of was a sense of privilege that overwhelmed him.

He pushed his hands farther up, determined anew, and as he reached the lowest ribs Ulquiorra shuddered. Grimmjow let him break the kiss to pant lightly. He saw his chance to work on that long, elegant neck and leaned forward, landing soft kisses over Ulquiorra's pounding pulse point as Ulquiorra's hands began exploring. Grimmjow couldn't lie and say that he didn't want to groan as Ulquiorra searched, finding every hidden crevice and tracing the definition of his ribs, his pecs, his upper abs as if to map it out for future use. Grimmjow opened his mouth and gently sucked on Ulquiorra's soft neck, careful not to leave any marks, and one of his hands reached Ulquiorra's pert nipple.

Ulquiorra gasped quietly as Grimmjow ran his hand over it, and Grimmjow caught his breath. He hadn't even realized he'd come across that, but it seemed obvious that it was a good thing. He gulped and returned to the spot, gently running a finger over it again. Ulquiorra reacted quite the same, shifting his hips and placing a hand on the back of Grimmjow's head as he panted. Grimmjow mentally bit his lip and got bolder, circling around the raised nub and feeling gooseflesh rise.

He continued to work there, carefully pinching it and feeling Ulquiorra shiver. His other hand strayed more down, once again running along Ulquiorra's waist and, every now and again, brushing his hip, which Ulquiorra seemed to like. Grimmjow looked down for a split second and saw Ulquiorra's growing erection in his jeans, which made his breath catch in his throat and his own member swell a little. Oh, God, he was doing it right. He had to have been, because Ulquiorra was enjoying it and Grimmjow was sure that he'd never clung to Aizen like this or teased the hair on the back of his neck like he was for Grimmjow. Grimmjow thrilled.

He gasped as he felt one small hand go to his belt buckle, working to open it. A shamed spike of lust shot through him as he realized how close Ulquiorra was to his organ, how easy it would be for him to delve into his pants and grasp it once the belt was gone. Grimmjow groaned a little, shivering. His hands wanted to fly to Ulquiorra's aid and get the damnable belt out of the way, but Grimmjow held himself back and instead kissed Ulquiorra deeply, slipping his hands into Ulquiorra's pants. Ulquiorra gasped loudly, again breaking the kiss for air, and Grimmjow shivered.

He kept his tan hand out of Ulquiorra's boxers, but he could still feel the searing heat rising form that place on his palm as he gently rubbed. Ulquiorra's breathing was becoming ragged as his most sensitive places were stimulated, and he held onto Grimmjow like he was all that was left on earth. In the blue darkness that was easy to believe, and it was easier still to forget that there was an earth outside that door at all. Ulquiorra's hips came up, and suddenly Grimmjow remembered Hisagi calling, "Don't forget to use protection!" He didn't exactly have any, he realized, but it wasn't like they needed it. A baby couldn't happen in this situation, and they were both negative for STDs, but there was something else he needed.

He didn't want to break away, not with Ulquiorra fumbling with his zipper and arching up against his hand. He didn't want to break the moment, he didn't want to leave- but he didn't want to hurt Ulquiorra. Reluctantly he pulled back, sitting up and looking down at Ulquiorra, who looked dazed. His heart thudded as he realized that this was one of the precious rare moments where he saw Ulquiorra without his infamous mask, the mask that was softer for him than for everyone else, the mask that Ulquiorra almost never let fall. But when he did, Grimmjow felt like the luckiest man alive.

"I'll be right back, babe," he said, clambering up and slipping into the petname like a second skin. "Right back. Don't go anywhere." With that he stumbled out, hurriedly crashing through the bathroom door as he left his shirt lying somewhere on the floor. He threw open the cabinet, pulling things out left and right from the shelves. He knew there had to be _something_! He just had to find it, and get back to Ulquiorra quickly. He thundered around, opening drawer after drawer as he clumsily pulled his shoes and belt off.

By the time he came back into the room, clutching a bottle of hand lotion, he was in just his black pants and one lone black sock. He caught his breath for the millionth time that night as he saw Ulquiorra still laying on the sheets, his shirt gone, showing the left-over scars from those terrifying times, his pants unbuttoned. He was looking right at Grimmjow, his pert nipples sticking up off his chest and his gorgeous green eyes calmly meeting Grimmjow's. They invited him, over, invited him to continue, made is clear that Ulquiorra needed him to, not just in his mind but in his mind now too. Grimmjow stood there, staring, and closed the door silently before striding over and swinging himself back onto Ulquiorra kissing him passionately. He set the cream to the side, letting it settle into the sheets.

Immediately Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and moved his hips up urgently, and Grimmjow shivered as he replaced his hand where it had been before, against Ulquiorra's hardened flesh. He gently kneaded at it, and Ulquiorra groaned quietly into the kiss. Grimmjow's eyes popped open and he gasped, and Ulquiorra let his hand onto the mattress breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Grimmjow starred down at him, that noise of pleasure rattling around in this head. He never, _never _thought he would ever hear a sound like that from those dual-colored lips, but there it was in the air around him, and taking away his breath.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes a crack, looking into Grimmjow's own. For a moment he just panted, but then he asked almost randomly, "What's the lotion for?" Grimmjow's brow stitched.

"It's- it's for lubrication, Ulquiorra," he said softly. "So it doesn't hurt as bad. Have you never…?" Ulquiorra shook his head a little, and it was clear from his loose expression and heavy breathing that he had gone into a pleasure-dazed state and hadn't cleared of it yet. He had no idea what he was saying- but Grimmjow did, and it wounded him. He buried his head in Ulquiorra's shoulder, holding onto him as he imagined against his will what it must have been like that first time, without lube or stretching or tenderness Ulquiorra had said at the trial how it had been, and Aizen had just pushed him up against the wall and pounded in. Ulquiorra must have bled.

Grimmjow was pulled from the horrible idea by a little tug on his hair. He heard quietly, beseechingly, "Grimmjow." Grimmjow pressed his lips together, but he was more determined than before to take Ulquiorra out of that man's clutches at last. And he wouldn't hurt him. He would make it feel good. With this in mind, he started to kiss Ulquiorra's neck and shoulder as his hands went to Ulquiorra's pants again. he felt Ulquiorra shiver in anticipation, and he knew he had to continue.

He gently pulled Ulquiorra's pants down, and Ulquiorra eagerly kicked them off onto the floor and reached for Grimmjow's belt loops. Grimmjow softly took Ulquiorra's hands away, placing them back on the younger man's chest. Ulquiorra squirmed, but Grimmjow just kissed his jaw and removed his pants himself. He shuddered as he was left only in his silk boxers, like Ulquiorra, but he couldn't remove that just yet. For some reason it just didn't feel right to be nude before Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra was growing more impatient and Grimmjow knew something had to happen soon. So, gingerly, he slowly pulled Ulquiorra's boxers off at the same time of his own. Ulquiorra groaned again and arched, clutching Grimmjow's shoulders, as the elastic drawstring teased his hardness, and Grimmjow hissed for the same reason.

Then the garments were gone, and they were both sitting completely nude. Grimmjow, for the first time, saw every scar, every inch of skin that had been so wrongly plundered, but it didn't seem wrong to see it. It felt right, so right, and Ulquiorra had to think so as well if the incredibly hard organ against his stomach was any indication. Grimmjow stopped breathing as he realized there was precum on It already. _He_ had done that. Ulquiorra whined, wiggling his hips hopefully, and Grimmjow kissed him sweetly.

He grabbed the cold plastic bottle of handlotion, his stomach churning as he coated his fingers in it. The smell of cucumber didn't make him feel any better. He recapped it, kissing completely in hopes of distracting Ulquiorra's attention. To that same end he took Ulquiorra's member in his other hand and pumped it slowly, making Ulquiorra moan and squirm beautifully beneath him. Grimmjow bit down on a groan and nervously nudged Ulquiorra's thighs apart, to which Ulquiorra panted and spread himself wide; Grimmjow couldn't deny that it was incredibly arousing to see him do that, to see his every hidden place. Grimmjow carefully situated himself between those legs, sitting on his knees.

He forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm his fluttering heart, and then he carefully, slowly, poked at Ulquiorra's entrance with his index finger. Ulquiorra whined wantonly, and Grimmjow grit his teeth and pressed. It took more than he thought it would to make those muscles part, and when they suddenly did and his finger slid in to the first knuckle Grimmjow couldn't withhold a gasp. It hit him that something of his was _inside_ of Ulquiorra, and he shivered with his lover. He slid the rest of it inside easily and, aided by the lotion, it went in smoothly to the last knuckle. Grimmjow kept pumping Ulquiorra's member, but he could tell that Ulquiorra could very much feel the intruding digit. He wondered what it felt lie. Did it hurt? Was it weird? Was Ulquiorra thinking about this, or about the past?

Grimmjow hated the idea of Ulquiorra thinking about Aizen while he did this, and he knew that no matter what he had said to Ulquiorra he wouldn't be able to continue if that was the case. He swirled his ne finger a little, brushing every centimeter of those inner walls that he could reach, and said softly, "Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra wriggled, his eyes screwed shut, but he didn't look like he was in pain.

"Grimmjow," he gasped, "Grimmjow." Grimmjow nodded to himself with a serious kind of happiness. Thank God, Ulquiorra still knew who he was. Grimmjow wouldn't be able to take it if Ulquiorra thought he was Aizen, he just wouldn't- and Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to take it if Grimmjow didn't give him more. Grimmjow pumped his finger twice, thin allowed the second finger to join it. As he slowly pressed it in, he pressed his lip and hoped like nothing that it didn't hurt, knowing that it might even as a part of him reveled at how tight Ulquiorra was. Of course, Grimmjow didn't have anything to compare it to, but to him it seemed like his fingers were being constricted by a snake

He stopped once they were fully in and watched Ulquiorra's face. Honestly, it looked just the same as it had a moment ago, as if Ulquiorra hadn't even noticed. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe he had, and it just didn't hurt. The idea that even after all these years the abuse Ulquiorra had gone through hadn't healed and he was still loose enough for this not to be painful to him was scathing, but Grimmjow decided that to be the more likely scenario and took advantage of it while it lasted. He slid his thumb over Ulquiorra's swollen head to distract him- it worked, Ulquiorra's eyes flying open as he gasped, and Grimmjow gently began to scissor and stretch while the pleasure was still ricocheting in Ulquiorra's body, trying to keep the pain to an absolute minimum. He hoped he worked.

He remembered something he'd been told in high school and decided it was worth a try. He curled his fingers, and they sunk into something even softer than the rest of Ulquiorra's softness. He heard Ulquiorra gasp loudly and looked to him, and what he saw was absolutely orgasm-inducing. Ulquiorra's head was thrown back, his emerald eyes wide and his mouth stretched open, his hands scrabbling against the sheets as his back arched. Grimmjow felt his hardness throb, and as Ulquiorra flopped back limply Grimmjow realized just how hard he'd become during all of this.

"Oh, oh, oh," Ulquiorra panted, shivering so enticingly. His head as tilted back, baring his neck, and Grimmjow could see his heartbeat thumping wildly under his skin. He bit his lip and curled again, and Ulquiorra writhed. "Aah~~aaah," he moaned loudly, his beautiful tenor voice shivering in the air, and Grimmjow groaned along with him. The way Ulquiorra's passage tightened around his fingers was so easily thought onto something larger, and Grimmjow quickly slipped in the third finger. He, too, was suddenly unwilling to draw this out, eager to be joined with Ulquiorra in the most intimate of ways.

He still stretched, though, even if it was sloppy. He willed himself to slow down, to do it right, but his hands wouldn't listen and he wasn't sure if Ulquiorra could handle it any slower. He looked about to blow, from the sweat beading on his forehead and the heat radiating from him, and Grimmjow knew that he couldn't hold off any more or ulquoirra would cum without him. He didn't want Ulquiorra to feel like he had to make Grimmjow cum too after that- although a part of him _really_ wanted Ulquiorra touching him like that.

He pulled his fingers out, still pumping Ulquiorra's erection gently as he fumbled over the hand lotion. Ulquiorra panted, blinking like only just then was the white leaving his vision, but it was clear that he was still too blown away to think like he normally did. Grimmjow clumsily got the lotion on his hand, spilling some of it on his bedspread before throwing the bottle to the floor. He winced hard as he began to lube himself up, his aching member screaming at him as the cool goop met with his overheated flesh.

Ulquiorra, still dazed, looked down at Grimmjow's actions. "Ah, I've neglected you," he said softly, and Grimmjow looked back up at him.

"No," he said, his hand leaving Ulquiorra's member to caress his face and make him look at him. "Next time it can be equal," he said. "This time, this time it's all for you." He leaned in and gave Ulquiorra a quick, chaste kiss- but then he couldn't hold it anymore. "Are you ready?" Ulquiorra nodded breathlessly, then pulled Grimmjow in for a far more passionate pocking of lips. Grimmjow readily returned it, wiping his hand off on the bedspread before gently taking Ulquiorra's hips. Ulquiorra lifted them easily, readily, making himself more accessible to Grimmjow, and Grimmjow moaned.

He guided his cock forward until the swollen head pressed sensually against Ulquiorra's twitching hoe, and a crazy spike of nervous excitement shot through him. He momentarily broke from the kiss to say in a rushed voice, "Are you-" but Ulquiorra pulled him back in and stopped the movement of his lips with a deep kiss, and Grimmjow could fee the answer. He groaned again, then bit his lip a little as he pressed in.

Oh, it took so much to get it through! He was petrified that he was hurting Ulquiorra, even though his mind was fizzing as he finally pushed his head inside. It was so hot, so tight, so beautiful, so _intimate_, and Grimmjow couldn't hold back what he liked to think of as a manly whine. He paused, though he wanted to continue, not willing to go any more until he knew that Ulquiorra had adjusted. He tried to distract Ulquiorra with this kiss, verily devouring his mouth in the attempt, his body shuddering as he denied it what it wanted. Ulquiorra whimpered, breaking way by maybe a millimeter and panting, "Grimmjow, the rest…" Grimmjow moaned hearing it, and pressed his hips forward slowly.

He knew slowly was the key word, but that might possibly have been the most difficult thing he'd ever done. His body wanted _so bad_ to just plunge in, and a part of him wondered if it wouldn't be better for Ulquiorra to get it over with fast. Maybe it didn't hurt, which was what Grimmjow was gathering, but maybe it did. Wouldn't it be better to just do it all of a sudden, like a Band-Aid? He was all lubed and everything- but the tiny, rational part of his mind that wasn't completely overtaken by the sheer feeling of Ulquiorra's passage nearly squeezing him off knew how bad that would be. Aizen had done it fast, hadn't cared, and Grimmjow had to be different. Because he did care, because he cared more than he figured even he knew, and because Ulquiorra was trusting him with this.

Grimmjow couldn't keep in a strained sound as he was nearly completely overwhelmed by Ulquiorra. His head fell heavily onto Ulquiorra's shoulder, and then he was fully sheathed. And it did feel like a sheath, like it was made to fit what he had, and it was just so _right._ He stopped when his hips lay against Ulquiorra's, shuddering and panting and clutching Ulquiorra's slim hips. He felt Ulquiorra's long fingers thread in his ridiculously colored hair as Ulquiorra panted too, and slowly he opened his cerulean eyes to look up at his lover. Ulquiorra was looking down at him, too, and Grimmjow could see so much there.

"Please move," Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow just about burst. He moaned just at hearing Ulquiorra ask him such a thing, but what he said next took the cake. "Please, just- just take me. Do it fast." Grimmjow choked on his own pit, in surprise and in the rapid, sudden pressure flooding to his balls, but his body was already obeying the command. He immediately recognized that he should be going slower, but he just couldn't make himself do that. He settled instead on searching frantically for that spot, that place that he knew could have Ulquiorra feel it too.

And oh God did Grimmjow feel it. Suddenly every nerve in his body was alight, and he could literally feel the air moving against his every inch of skin. He could feel how his manhood was sliding into that incredible, impossible heat, into that tightness, and then out again into the seemingly frigid room. Then he felt his head sink into that spongy area, and Ulquiorra let out a short cry as his hips snapped up. Grimmjow gasped, and then he moaned. How was it possible for Ulquiorra to get any tighter? There was a suspended second where neither one of them could move, and then they both moved in tandem. As Grimmjow's hips came forward, Ulquiorra's hips came up, and the impact was earth-shattering.

Grimmjow could feel Ulquiorra's little hands clutching his shoulders hard, using them for leverage to move. Their crazed, wild gasps filled the room, and Grimmjow felt the sudden need to see, to make this fully real. He looked down their bodies, and there he saw Ulquiorra's leaking hard-on between them and his own length steadily disappearing into Ulquiorra's perfectly marred body. His eyes went wide as he moaned, the realization that he was making _love_ to the only being he had ever wanted like this came crashing into him. He was really, truly _inside_ of Ulquiorra, joined with him in more than just soul. He could feel them merging together, could feel them fully becoming one, could feel the little piece of Ulquiorra that Aizen still owned transferring ownership to him. He would hold it precious to him, and he would never let anything hurt it, or any other part of _his _Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra let out a long molasses moan that slid over Grimmjow's nerves like aphrodisiac, and Grimmjow joined in joyfully. He could feel his balls swinging, could tell from the way his lower abs were tensing that he was going to cum already, far too soon. He had heard once that virgins never lasted long, and he was one, but what about Ulquiorra? Grimmjow looked down at him and moaned again. Ulquiorra's body was twisting and writhing in the most erotic way, and his gorgeous face had a look of just total bliss on it. His eyes were closed, and Grimmjow could see the sweat on his hairline. He realized how much he was sweating, too.

He- he really couldn't hold it much longer, he just couldn't. he pushed himself to go harder, faster, desperate to bring Ulquiorra with him, and again Ulquiorra moaned. Grimmjow could see that he was lost in the arousal, lost in the lust, and he moaned too just knowing that. He felt something like pride well up in him knowing that he could do that to the normally composed young man. his thighs burned, his cock throbbed, and he moaned.

"Ah, uah, ah," Ulquiorra panted, slowly getting louder- and tighter. Grimmjow's already hectic pace become erratic as he realized that Ulquiorra was even closer than he was. His testes got so heavy, _so_ heavy, and Ulquiorra moans were reaching a fever pitch. So were Grimmjow's. it was too much- it was too-it was too- Ulquiorra cried out as he came. The shout split the air, and Ulquiorra's passage clamed down like nothing Grimmjow could have imagined. Grimmjow succumbed with a loud `cry.

He felt his cock empty itself completely into Ulquiorra, and he let Ulquiorra's insides splutter and spasm around him, and he felt the warmth of Ulquiorra's seed o his stomach, and then he felt both him and Ulquiorra go lax. He slumped over onto his more-than-boyfriend, each of them panting raggedly as the explosions faded away and the white crept out of their visions. Grimmjow skimmed his lips lightly over Ulquiorra's shoulder and neck, rubbing his side lovingly. He was sated, and tired, and from the lazy way Ulquiorra looped his fingers through his hair he figured Ulquiorra was too.

Grimmjow wasn't going to complain about how sort it had been, because God had it been excellent. It was the damn best birthday present he'd ever gotten- he got Ulquiorra, and he got to rescue Ulquiorra from the past he' always wished he'd been able to prevent. He smiled.

He was very content to just sit there like that for a long while.


End file.
